


Bleeding

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, Mary's Being a Bitch, Nosebleed, Other, Rowena And Reader Are Having None Of Her Shit, Spells & Enchantments, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader gets protective over Rowena after a difficult spell weakens her.





	Bleeding

You were still a newbie when it came to witchcraft, so when the Winchesters asked for Rowena’s help, which ended up requiring her to cast an extremely difficult spell, Rowena suggested you stand aside and watch.

Sam and Dean weren’t too thrilled when you told them you’d become friends with Rowena and asked her to teach you magic. They were even less thrilled a few months ago when they found out the two of you had started dating, but as of recently they somewhat trusted Rowena, so they’ve eventually come to accept your decisions.

While you knew the two of them from a case you’d helped them work, Mary, their mother, was a complete mystery to you. She was nice, but there was something off about her. You couldn’t put your finger on it; all you knew was that you couldn’t trust her, and you made sure to warn Rowena to be careful around her.

Unlike her sons, Mary was old school. While she tolerated witches, unlike plenty of other monsters, her dislike for Rowena was instant. She was somewhat civil towards her, however, it appeared she couldn’t forgive the witch for daring to be the King of Hell’s mother. As if she had a choice in the matter.

“Watch everythin’ I do,” Rowena instructed. She was kneeling on floor over the pentagram she’d drawn with her own blood. A circle of thick, white candles surrounded her, forming a small fence around her petite form. “Listen to my pronunciation. It’s important.”

“Alright,” you beamed. You couldn’t believe you were going to witness her casting another grand spell. Nothing could compare to the feeling that came along with watching her do magic in all her glory. “You’re gonna be okay, though? It looks a bit dangerous.”

While you were all up for learning from the best, you would never risk her life for a spell. She was worth more than a pesky magic show.

Rowena smiled. “I’ll be fine, dear.”

She gave your hand a quick squeeze for reassurance, and then started chanting. Almost on instant, the candles lit up in unison, their flames casting shadows over the dimly lit room.

You could barely contain your excitement as you watched her in her natural element – basking in magic she loved so much. You took in every single detail, absorbed every word she so perfectly pronounced. If you didn’t know any better, you would assume she were a native speaker.

All the joy faded from your face the moment a drop of blood slid down her nose. You may have been a newcomer to the craft, but if there was one thing you knew for certain, it was that bleeding was never a good thing. One of the very first things Rowena told you when she started teaching you was that if you start bleeding, it’s time to call it quits. Unless it was an absolute emergency, no spell was worth your health.

“Rowena?” you called, voice thick with concern.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled, resuming the interrupted chanting.

Her weak tone told you she was everything but fine.

“Keep going,” Mary said at the same time you told her: “Maybe you should stop.”

You shot the hunter a glare before averting your eyes back to your girlfriend. “It’s okay if you need to rest.”

“We don’t have time for that!” Mary said, voice thick with irritation. “If she doesn’t cast this spell, a lot of people could die!”

“If she does cast it, _she_ could die!” you snapped, having had enough of her attitude. “I know you don’t give a fuck about a witch’s life, but I do. I love her and I’d rather die before I let something happen to her. _Again._ You people already forced her into a difficult spell, or did you already forget about that?”

You gave Sam a quick look, prompting him to lower his head in shame. You’ve made it your mission to never let him, Crowley, and Castiel forget about forcing Rowena to kill Oskar.

While Crowley, being a demon, was pretty much rid of human emotion, the younger Winchesters and the angel were perfectly capable of guilt.

“I’m not gonna let you do it again! She’s not your slave. She’s a person and she deserves to live just like all of you. What, are you gonna chain her up again and make her kill someone else she loves?”

“No one’s killing anyone,” Dean cut in. “Let’s all just calm down.”

“It’s a bit hard to calm down when your mother keeps trying to kill my girlfriend!”

“Hey!”

“I’m not trying to kill her,” Mary interjected. “I just want her to finish the spell. A lot of people – _innocent_ people – depend on it!”

“I’m sorry,” you weren’t really, “but I’m not risking her getting hurt for a bunch of strangers!”

“Maybe we should take a little break,” Sam suggested. “All of us.”

“Besides, it’s not that urgent,” Dean added. When Mary tried to protest, he said: “The monster’s dead. All the people he put in a coma are safe in their hospital beds. It sucks for them, but hey, at least they aren’t dead like those other folks. An hour or two more of sleep won’t kill ‘em.”

Just as you were about to thank him, Rowena’s body went limp, collapsing to the concrete floor with a thud.

“Rowena!”

You were quick to mutter a spell to extinguish the flames and another one to throw the candles away before kneeling down next to her.

“Rowena?” you said, pushing a strand of hair away from her face and gently tapping her cheek. She was warm to the touch, almost as if she had a fever. Another trail of blood fell down her face, staining her sapphire shirt. “Sweetheart?”

She stirred, and you let out a breath of relief. She was alright. Extremely weak, but she would live.

“Y/N?”

“I’m here.” You gave her cheek a comforting caress.

Breathing heavily, she used her hands to push herself up into a sitting position. You put an arm around her, letting her lean onto you for support.

“Take it easy, honey,” you whispered, stroking her hair. “You okay?”

“Aye,” she breathed. “It was just a moment of weakness. This spell is complicated.”

“You don’t have to do it,” you told her.

“I want to,” she said determinedly. “I just need a moment.”

“Of course! Take as much time as you need.”

Sam handed her a tissue. You snatched it before she could take it and started wiping the blood off her face.

“I’m not a child, Y/N,” she chided, sending you an annoyed glare.

She hated it when you babied her, but you couldn’t help it that seeing her weak made you want to care for her. It was part of your nature, an instinct you neither could nor wished to control.

Caring for her was nice for the both of you; it gave you an opportunity to give back everything she’d given you, and it allowed her to, at least for a bit, let go of her tough façade and have a much needed cry. Holding everything in wasn’t healthy.

“Trust me, I know,” you said, throwing away to tissue after cleaning off every last drop. You cupped her cheeks, bringing her closer so you could press your forehead to hers. “I’m just worried.”

She took your hands, entwining her fingers with yours. “I’m fine,” she assured you. “As I said, it was just a moment of weakness. This spell takes a lot out of ye.”

“I can see that,” you told her. “If you still insist on casting it, let me do it with you. I know I still pretty much suck at magic, but I’m a fast learner. I’ll do everything you’re doing. Just, please, let me help you. You can’t do this on your own.”

She contemplated it for a bit before finally giving in. “Alright. It should work better if there’s two of us.”

“Great!”

“But,” she added, raising her forefinger up in warning, “if I see any blood, ye’re off the spell. Overexertion can be fatal for a young witch.”

“Deal.”

You were ready to agree with everything, just so you could help her.

“Do you need anything?” Sam asked, startling you.

You were so caught up in the intimacy that you forgot the three Winchesters were also there. While her sons looked relieved that Rowena was alright, Mary’s face, on the other hand, bore the look of impatience. She had no time for your witchy relationship drama, as you’d guessed she probably called it. She was a Winchester, after all – quips and snarking were practically in their DNA.

“A cup of tea would be nice,” Rowena said.

You rose to your feet, letting her hold onto your arm as she got on hers. You threw an arm around her waist just in case, and she gratefully leaned into you for support. There were times when she opposed even looking at you with anything other than scorn in front of other people. Now she didn’t care if anyone saw. She was a woman – she had needs and desires, and if anyone minded, her magic was more than willing to silence their complaints.

“Are you sure you can even do this spell?” Mary inquired as you headed for the kitchen.

Rowena smirked. “D'ye know who ye’re talkin’ to, dear?” She motioned to herself. “Most powerful witch alive. Though I’m not one to brag.”

Of course not.

“You didn’t look that a moment ago,” the hunter commented.

Rowena’s narrowed, angry eyes told you she could handle this one. “If ye doubt my capabilities so much, ye’re free to call any other witch. I’m sure they’d all jump at the chance to help the Winchesters.”

The thick sarcasm in her voice prompted you to grin.

For the remainder of your and Rowena’s stay, Mary didn’t dare utter a word of complaint. In fact, she had even thanked the two of you for casting the spell and waking all those people up.

**Author's Note:**

> Editor: [OswinTheStrange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/).


End file.
